Hard Core Country
by MoroPinky
Summary: A quick story for Babette and some info on her.With appearances from Asmin's ocs,Carly's ocs,and Tom's ocs.


**Moro: In this quick one-shot, you all will get to learn more about Babette and maybe even a little more about Bane. Also, you may learn a thing or two about my other OCs.**

* * *

_Hard Core Country_

_By: Moro_

Babette sat in her high school math class. Breach sat a few rows in front of her. Bane was on the other side of the room throwing paper balls at a friend of his. Bronze was playing hooky. Again. Babette groaned. She knew she'd have to go and scold him. Again. And probably, again, he won't listen to her and just play hooky again.

_That boy is just too annoying. I do not see what Breach sees in him. She has weird taste in guys, _Babette thought. She glanced over at Bane quickly, then back to the teacher. _Then again... _

The bell then rang, signaling for the seniors to go to lunch. Babette stood up happily. She and her sisters always ate under the big oak tree behind the school. Bane and his brothers ate with them too. Even the RowdyPuff Boys. The PowerPuff Girls and Dexter joined them also. Brownie and Bruiser recently joined and so did Bridgette and Bosco.

So, Babette, Breach, and Bane went to find Bronze then go get lunch.

* * *

After they found Bronze on top of the roof, the four seniors walked out onto the playground. They noticed a group of kids from multiple grades had gathered around something. They saw their siblings and friends floating in the air. Except Dexter. He must have been in the crowd.

The four flew into the sky to them. Babette spoke first. "Blair! What's happening?"

Blair turned to look at her sister. Her snow white hair blew a little in the afternoon wind. "There's some senior down there picking on some helpless kid."

"Why isn't anyone trying to stop her?" Breach asked.

"Just look for yourself," Bridgette said, pointing down to the ground.

Babette looked to the ground to see a girl with really long blonde hair with brunette high lights. She was taking on the three PowerPuff Girls at the same time. Babette frowned in surprise. The girls were losing. Who was this strange blonde chick they were fighting down there?

Babette flew down to the ground. She landed behind the girl while she stood over the unconscious forms of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Babette set her hands on her hips. She was trying to decide what to do. Was she to be mature and talk or use the alternative?

Alternative.

Babette slammed her fist into the back of the head of the strange girl. The fell down and her hand flew up to her head in shock. She looked up at Babette with shock and surprise. Her mouth hung open as she tried to find her words.

"Who are you?" Babette asked.

"Who the heck are you?" the girl said in a shrill voice.

"I asked you first," Babette challenged.

The girl frowned in annoyance. "Name's Vick."

"Makes sense," Babette commented. "It sounds a lot like ick."

There were a few chuckles from the crowd. Vick frowned and glared at them all. She quickly looked back at the brunette before her. "Who are you?"

"Name's Babette," she answered. "Now leave everyone alone or else I might have to hurt you."

With that, Babette turned to leave. However, Vick was not done. She jumped to her feet and attacked Babette from behind. The two flew into the air began to try to hit the air. Soon they were back on the ground. Babette was on her stomach while Vick sat on her back. Vick grabbed the sides of Babette's face and it looked like she was trying to rearrange her face. In one swift move, Babette flipped over and kicked Vick in the side of her face with the heel of her boot.

Vick laid on the ground exhausted and tired. Babette stood up and smirked at her victory. Everyone cheered. The RowdyPuff Boys helped the PowerPuffs up. Bane flew down to Babette and held her arm up in the air victoriously. Bronze smirked and Breach and Bonnie walked over to check if Babette was okay. Bloom, Brownie, Bosco, and Bruiser made faces at Vick. Blair stood with Bridgette and spoke quietly with smirks on their faces, happy for Babette's victory.

"I don't think this is the last we've seen of this Vick girl," Dexter said to Blaze.

"You got that right," Blaze replied.

"I'm heading home early, yall," Babette called out. "I need to go convince Brad that we are responsible enough to have a kitty."

"Yay! Kitty!" Bonnie cheered as she followed her sisters.

"Let's get a white cat," Breach commented as she walked behind Babette.

"I want a dog!" Bloom fumed as she ran behind them.

Blair flew over them all. She then smirked and got an idea. "How about a horse? It does fit you Babette."

* * *

**Moro: Review!**


End file.
